Another Chance
by AccioLarzard
Summary: Severus Snape gets a second chance at his life to mend all the mistakes he made.
1. Chapter 1

"Look...at...me..." Snape whispered.

The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, bland, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more.

But the green eyes were burned into Severus's memory. Even as he felt his soul lift away from his body, the green eyes remained etched there. It felt as though he were Apparating to nowhere. His entire body felt as though it were on fire, but it felt strangely numb. All of his memories of life somehow became clearer, sharper as he spiraled for what seemed like a lifetime. When the sensation disappeared, everything came into focus.

He was in Spinner's End at the familiar playground where he had spied on a young Lily Evans, but instead of a swing set, there was a large, golden-framed mirror. As Snape moved closer to it, he saw "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"_ carved deep into the gold. He peered into the mirror, but he did not see only himself himself staring back. Instead, he saw the almond-shaped, green eyes of a very-much-alive Lily Evans.

Severus fell to the rocky ground, grasping the edge of the mirror. He refused to look away from Lily, afraid she might disappear. Her eyes followed him downwards, and as their eyes met, she smiled. A few tears dripped down Severus' hooked nose. He regained his composure, stood and stared hard into the mirror, not believing what he saw. He reached his hand forward to meet Lily's outstretched fingers...

"I wouldn't, Severus," an all-too familiar voice warned.

Severus flung himself around to see Albus Dumbledore in baby blue robes and half-moon spectacles, just as he always was.

"What? What are you doing here?" Snape was bewildered by the old man's appearance. If this was heaven, why was the man who practically forced him to risk his life there? There should only be Lily in any version of heaven.

"I'm afraid we can be disappointed, even in the afterlife, Severus. Just trying to save you from an unfortunate experience. All you would have touched would have been cold glass," Albus replied, as always, not answering the question he was asked.

Snape cackled. "You owe me that much, I suppose."

"Indeed. That is very true," Dumbledore chuckled.

Snape turned back to the mirror, happy to see Lily still standing there right next to him, smiling. He felt his mouth pull up at the corners into a unfamiliar expression.

"Severus, do you know what this is?"

Without turning from the reflection, Snape answered "Of course. The Mirror of Erised."

"I mean this place where we are."

He turned from the mirror to face the old man once more. "You said yourself that this is the afterlife," he was haughty in his response.

Dumbledore laughed lightly. "I'm afraid I may have been a bit deceptive about this being the afterlife."

"Is it not?" Severus was horrified at the idea that he may have to let go of Lily Evans once again.

"It can be, if you so chose," Dumbledore turned to walk away, forcing Snape to chase after him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"One always has the option, Severus. If you chose it, I believe you can have a second chance at life. At YOUR life," Dumbledore smiled.

"What... what do you mean?"

"Severus Snape, you have been given a second chance at life. You can go back to the beginning of your previous life and relive it, fix your mistakes. It's not everyday you get an opportunity like this. Though, I suppose, since death is the price you must pay for an opportunity like this, it's not an opportunity you'd want everyday..."

"How is it, that even in the afterlife, you know so much?" Severus spat.

"When one has been around as long as I have, one gets to know some trade secrets," Albus said with a wink.

Snape shook his head, and caught a glimpse of Lily in the mirror. "I think I'd like a second chance."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "I thought you might. Do try to remember your past life. It can be difficult, but if you really work at it, you will be even more wise this time around,"

"Good luck, my friend," Dumbledore pushed Severus to the ground, but Snape did not stop falling. He closed his eyes as the swirling began again, this time ending with a blinding light.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to continue. If you read, write a review. I appreciate any and all feedback.**

The first ten years of his new life were hard. Severus desperately clung to the memory of his former life through his young years, hoping that he might remember enough to make things easier on himself this time around. All the while, he had to play dumb, like he didn't know anything, when in fact he knew a great deal. That was the most difficult part. When his mother sat him down to tell him about magic, he nearly fell asleep out of boredom.

As soon as he was old enough to write, he started keeping journals of all the things that he could recall, things that he could not let himself forget. Scribbled in an elegant scrawl through countless notebooks were dates and information that could possibly bring the Dark Lord's downfall before he even rose to power. Severus spent these ten years thinking that that would be the most important part of his second life: Bringing down Lord Voldemort.

On a warm summer morning of 1970, Severus woke up to his parents yelling. He could not remember if things were as loud and violent the first time around, but he doubted it very much. He rose from his lumpy bed and readied for the day, pulling on Muggle clothes; pants that were too short, an absurdly baggy shirt and a long, black coat. He stuffed a notebook and pen into one of the coats pockets. He didn't like to go anywhere without one in case he remembered something. As he bounded down the steps, the yelling stopped and his father rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Severus rounded into the kitchen to see his mother slumped in a chair at the table.

"Good morning, mum," he drawled.

"Hello, Severus," she whispered. Severus could see that she was clearly distressed.

"What's the matter? All that yelling woke me up..." Severus pulled up a chair.

"Just your father... he didn't come home last night and just got back this morning. I hate it when he does that," she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"All you two do is fight. I can't imagine you'd actually enjoy him being here."

Eileen Snape shot a sharp, accusing stare at her son, but it softened into what appeared to be a half smile, half grimace.

A flash of his old life came hurdling back to him then. His father was standing over his mother screaming, a fist raised in the air. Severus felt himself shake with sobs of fear and sadness as he watched from the corner. He remembered that this event happened right before the first of September of 1971... right before he left for Hogwarts.

Severus stared at his mother, who had zoned out in their brief lull in conversation.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Severus?" She responded, trying her hardest to sound like her thoughts were on the conversation and not on her abusive, raging Muggle husband.

"Why do you stay with Dad?"

Eileen was shocked. She had never really given it much thought.

"Why don't you go outside and play, Severus?" She encouraged him.

Severus stared at his mother, hoping that asking such a simple question might change her thoughts on staying with his horrid father. He jumped from his seat, but before he could make it to the back door, his mother's voice stopped him.

"Sev, before you go, run upstairs and give your hair a wash," She jerked her head toward the staircase.

"And I'll see if I can find you another pair of pants. Looks like you've outgrown those."

Severus ran to his mother and hugged her. "Thanks, mum."

He ran upstairs, faintly hoping that this would be the start of a very new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. Leave a review =]**

With his hair clean and his pants magically lengthened, Severus made his way to the playground down the road. He was almost gleeful that his mother unlocked the wand case that was hidden away in her night stand. In his past life, Eileen never did magic; in fact, Sev only knew she was a witch because she had said so. He thought that this was certainly a good sign. While he didn't entirely care about his home life, Severus thought it would be nice to not get beaten up by his father. Maybe his mother unlocking her wand was a good sign that things were going to change.

As he got closer to the playground, the scene started to feel more and more familiar. This day was somehow important in his last life, though he couldn't remember much else than that. Even when he concentrated, no memory would come back like he'd hoped.

"Lily, don't do it!" Severus heard a girl call.

Severus rushed to a big bush and crouched behind it. He peered through the branches to see two young girls playing on the swing set. The older one had blonde hair and what looked like permanently pursed lips. The other girl had the most beautiful red hair, falling to her mid-back and an ever-smiling face. Severus was transfixed on the young red-haired girl. The feeling felt familiar, but he could not remember why.

The young girl swung higher and higher. Giggling, the she flew off of the swing and floated lightly in the air. She glided back down to the asphalt and landed without making a sound. Severus realized at once that she was a witch as the scene grew more and more familiar.

"Mummy told you not to!" the older girl sneered and stopped swinging. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," said Lily. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Before Severus had time to prepare himself, Lily was walking towards his hiding place. She bounded at him fast, and that is when he first saw her startlingly green eyes.

But it wasn't the first time, and he knew that now.

He remembered everything- The first time they met, this day in his last lifetime. Going to Hogwarts together, becoming friends and teaching her everything he knew about the magical world. Getting sorted into separate houses, but still managing to be friends. Slowly growing a part. Severus himself placing a wedge between them, and of course that awful afternoon he called her a Mudblood. He remember that he was responsible for her death...

Severus fell backwards with a little grunt; a grunt that Lily heard. She backpedalled away from the bush. Severus tried his hardest to get back on his feet without scaring her, but as his head peeked over the bush, Lily rushed toward her sister who was back at the swing set.

"Lily, wait!" Severus called as he climbed through the bush.

"How did you know my name?" She screamed.

"Freak!" Petunia yelled.

Severus chuckled a bit. He recalled Petunia's liking of the word freak. "Your sister. She was calling you Lily," he shrugged.

Lily stepped forward and Petunia scoffed. "Who are you?" Lily asked.

"Severus Snape, and can I just say that was an astounding little piece of magic you just performed," he bowed his head in appreciation.

"You're that Snape boy!" Petunia accused.

"Yes Petunia. Severus Snape from Spinner's End. Since I know you're thinking it, no I wasn't spying on you,"

Petunia started sniffling, about to cry, and turned to leave. "Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she cried.

"What do you mean, magic?" Lily asked, staring at Severus, obviously perplexed.

He stared into her beautiful eyes, hoping desperately that he wouldn't mess things up this time.

"You're... you're a witch, Lily," he whispered.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" She yelled as she turned to run towards her sister, who was already far from the playground.

"No! It's a good thing! My mum's a witch! And so am I. Well... a wizard I mean," he spluttered, blushing.

Lily stopped trying to catch up to Petunia. "You're serious?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, of course I am!"

"Tell me more," she said, climbing up on to the swing.

Severus took a seat on the swing next to her, and knew that this was much more the reaction he expected from Lily Evans the first time around.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- This chapter sort of took on a life of its own. Let me know what you think! Leave a review.**

Severus and Lily sat and talked for hours about the magical world. Everything that he knew, she now knew. Of course, there were a few exceptions; he didn't want to scare her with the very dark things just yet, but she knew about Hogwarts, The Ministry of Magic, Azkaban and a whole bunch of magical creatures.

"How is it that you know so much?" She asked, her tone critical.

"I'm really good at paying attention. My mum tells me all sorts of stories," he lied.

Lily lifted an eyebrow at him. Sev could tell she didn't believe him. "Well, I bet you'll be in Ravenclaw then, since you're so smart," she half teased.

Severus blushed. "We'll see," he sighed, wondering to himself if he would be sorted into Slytherin again or maybe Lily was right and he would end up somewhere else.

When the sun started to set, the two children decided to leave the playground, but promised that they would be back the next day to talk more about magic. Severus walked up the street to his house happier than he could remember ever being. When he got to the cobbled pathway to the door, he heard his father screaming.

"Eileen!" There was a loud crash of glass breaking. "Eileen, you bitch! Give me that wand! I'm going to snap it in half!"

Severus ran through the doors into the chaos. His mother kept casting protection charms around herself as his father threw anything he could get his hands on at her.

"You rotten witch!" he started running at her, raising a bottle in his hand.

"No!" Severus yelled, and put himself directly in his fathers path.

Tobias was startled by his son's sudden appearance. He sneered down at him and let out a hearty chuckle. "What's this? Severus trying to stick up for his mummy?" He mocked.

Severus clenched his teeth and fists as tight as he could. As he lifted his hands to punch his father just below the belt, Tobias grabbed his little balled up fist, and punched him hard in the face. Severus fell to the floor, gushing blood from his nose and his mouth. His father kicked him to the side and continued to Eileen.

"Stupefy!" Eileen yelled, and Tobias fell to the ground unconscious. She was immediately next to Sev, helping him to his feet.

"Quick, Sev. Go to your room. Pack everything you need. We're leaving," she panted.

"Where are we -"

"Now Severus!"

Before he knew it, he was up the stairs in his tiny bedroom shoving all of his clothes and recent notebooks into an old rucksack. His mother appeared in his doorway just as he finished.

"You alright?" She asked. "You look atrocious."

He hadn't noticed, but his nose hadn't stopped bleeding. His teeth were entirely covered in blood as were the front of his clothes. "I'll be fine," he gurgled through blood as he walked toward his mother.

"My poor, poor Severus," she kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner..." she trailed off, deep in thought.

"Mum, shouldn't we go?" He asked, eyeing the stairs, afraid his father might come up at any minute.

With that reminder, Eileen grabbed her sons arm, twisted on her foot, and they were gone from the house on Spinner's End.

They Apparated right outside of a big manor home. Severus had never seen it in his life; this one or the last one. At first, he thought it might be Malfoy Manor, but upon further scrutiny, he realized it wasn't.

"Severus," his mother sighed. "This is the Prince Manor. It's the only place I could think of taking you. My father'll be inside. I haven't talked to him in years..." she trailed off, a grimace on her face.

"Mum," he sniffed back the blood still flowing from his nose. She snapped out of her reverie and towed her son through the iron gate that surrounded the manor. They reached the ornate door and Eileen knocked in an odd, though distinct, pattern. The door creaked, then opened slowly. The two guests walked inside the foyer.

"Who's there?" an old man snapped.

"It's Eileen," she called back.

Severus looked around. The ceiling was twenty feet high and exorbitantly painted. The grand staircase went up and up; it looked as though it would never end.

"I know no one by that name," the voice was cold and coming closer.

"Please, father," Eileen pleaded. "Severus needs help."

"I suppose I can not punish the boy for his mother being a blood-traitor," the voice sighed. An old, round man came around the corner. His skin was sallow, and his face looked as though he had just sucked on a lemon. His hair and eyes were the same dark black of Eileen and Severus.

"Yes, yes. Don't punish the boy for my mistakes," she sounded as though she was begging. Severus was too enamored by his surroundings to really notice what was happening.

The old man scoffed. "Fine," he let out a deep breath, "The boy can stay."

Eileen breathed a sigh of relief just as Severus realized that he would be separated from his mother. He was about to protest when Eileen dropped to one knee and looked him straight in the eye.

"This is only for a little while, Sev. I promise," she said, almost crying.

"But mum, where will you -"

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to take care of things, then I'll come back for you."

The old man started tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'll write when I can, Sev. Until I see you, just be a good boy and listen to everything my father tells you. Obey, and you'll be fine," She gave him a pat on the shoulders.

"But mum..."

"No, Severus," she stood and turned to leave, "This is how it has to be. I'll be seeing you shortly."

Before Severus had a chance to say anything, she was out the door and he heard the familiar crack of Apparating.

"Well that was unpleasant," The old man coughed. "Now you. Get upstairs and clean yourself up. You're getting blood all over the place. Second floor, fifth door on the right. Go. NOW."

Severus climbed the stairs slowly, hoping to drip as much blood as he could on his vile grandfather's grand staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_ Sorry it's been so long. Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated =]**

_Dear Lily,_

_I know you're probably not used to getting mail by owl, but this is how wizards do it. A little odd, isn't it?_

_I wanted to write to let you know that I won't be able to meet you at the park tomorrow. My mother and I left Spinner's End because my father... well, I'm staying with my grandfather now and it's awful._

_I'm going to try to sneak away so I can come see you and we can talk more about you being a witch. If you want to, you can reply to this letter. Just write a reply, and attach it to the owl's leg. He'll know where to take it. _

_Hopefully I'll be seeing you,_

_Severus_

Severus folded his letter and put it in a small envelope. He peered through his window to see the grounds were pitch black. Afraid that if he didn't send the letter tonight it wouldn't get to Lily in time, Severus tip-toed down the stairs to find someone that could help him get across the massive grounds to the owl barn that housed the Prince's many owls.

Severus was not familiar with the layout of the mansion. It took him a frustrating twenty minutes just to find the kitchen, and another twenty to find someone to help him. In a cramped room off the kitchen, no bigger than a coat closet, were five house elves.

"Excuse me?" Severus interrupted their bickering. The house elves turned and grimaced at him. "Could one of you take me to the owl barn? I'd like to send a letter."

One of the house elves stepped forward. "Blood-traitors are not permitted to send letters from the Prince household, says Master Prince," the elf squeaked and let out a snicker.

"Blood-traitor? I-" Severus was taken aback. "Fine! I'll just go myself."

As Severus made his way out the door, he heard a loud crack, as though someone had Apparated. His step quickened as he tried to make his way across the grounds to an owl barn he didn't know the location of.

Not much time had passed when there was another loud crack, and the sight of a round, peeved man standing directly in front of Severus. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Now, now, Severus. What exactly are you doing?" he asked.

"I-I just wanted to send a letter to my friend..." Severus whimpered under his grandfather's powerful gaze.

"To whom, I wonder?"

"My friend, Lily. I told her I was going to meet her tomorrow..." he stared at his feet.

"Your friend Lily," he repeated. "Severus, I think we should go back to the Mansion and have a little chat. What do you say?" He started walking in the direction Severus had come from. Sev reluctantly followed him back to the house.

Severus was led into an unfamiliar room with a large fireplace and plush looking furniture. Everything was a dark, forest green, except the wood that was a dark mahogany. Victor Prince pulled out his wand and lit a fire in the enormous fire place. He gestured for Severus to sit on one of the couches as he poured himself a goblet of fire whiskey.

"Tell me about this Lily person," Victor said as he sat in a throne-like chair across from Severus.

"Well, she's a witch. I just met her today. She can already do extraordinary magic and-"

"What is her last name?" he sipped his drink.

"Evans. Lily Evans," Severus sighed, thinking of her eyes and how glorious the day had been spending it with her.

"Hm. I'm not familiar with that name, Evans. Certainly not a pure-blood in any case..." Victor trailed off.

Severus was reliving the earlier part of the day when he had first met Lily. They talked about everything, including her Muggle parents. Severus was wise enough to know his grandfather would not approve of this, so he did not mention it.

"Let me see the letter, boy" he insisted.

Severus knew that the letter would give away Lily's blood status. He couldn't let his grandfather see it.

"I... I don't have it with me!" he lied feebly.

"You were going to the owl barn without the letter you intended to send? Honestly Severus, do you take me for a fool? Now hand it over!" He outstretched his arm, waiting.

Defeated, Severus pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to his grandfather, who read it feverishly. When he was done, he ripped it to pieces and threw it in the fire.

"Severus, is this girl a Mudblood?" his voice cracked with anger.

"Don't call her that!" Sev yelled.

Victor stood from his chair, ran at Severus and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "I'll call her what I want! Is this girl a Mudblood? She's filth! A disgrace to the Wizarding world!" He screamed.

Severus let out a yelp, and with that, he was released from his grandfather's clutch.

"I know you're only half-blood, Severus, but we do not associate with Mudbloods in the Prince family. Blood purity is the only thing that is untainted in this world. Do you understand me?" He said, almost completely calm again.

"Yes, sir," Severus murmured.

"It would be best to put this Mudblood out of your mind, Severus. You are not to even attempt to contact her, am I understood?" he asked, walking back to his chair.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Maybe during your stay here we can sort you out and make you a proper Prince," he chuckled. "You may go to your room. Be up bright and early. Since you were so eager to go see the owls, you can be there to clean their mess in the morning. Chores build character."

Victor Prince was perhaps the most cruel man Severus had encountered, apart from his father. He sat and stared at his and had grand visions of punching him in the hooked nose.

"Get out of my sight, boy," He spat, breaking the angry tension.

Severus climbed the stairs to his bedroom crying silently, trying to forget about Lily Evans in vain.


End file.
